Millennium Battle Part two Millennium Trilogy
by Hikari Daeron
Summary: Horrible tragedies happen in the lives of Yugi, Malik and Ryou... love destoried forever more... YAOI.


I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK… 

Well, this STORY is anyway.

Kinda.

Sorta.

Not really.

Does anyone really CARE that the sequel to Millennium Love is about to start? And it's called Millennium Battle? --U It's better than the first story, if that helps…?

sigh To start the story, then, I suppose…

Oh, one thing: This takes place RIGHT before Waking the Dragons season. But then leads into that. I guess you could say its my own version of Waking the Dragons.

Notes: Seto and Ceribi, Yugi's sister, are dating, and the yamis and their hikaris are dating. That's all you really need to know.

* * *

---3rd Person POV---

"The Pharaoh was always _such _a fool…" hissed the deep voice. "Naïve as always… not that his host is any better…"

"Yes, that's true, Master," said a young man, coming in. He was tall, with blonde spikes and a very buff figure. He wore a new kind of duel disk. "Shall I deliver his soul to you now?"

The cloaked figure thought for a while. "Not yet Rafael," he said. "Not yet…"

---Joey's POV---

"I'm FINE, dammit. Leave me be." Ceribi slapped Kaiba's hands. "I'm not a baby, ya know."

"Aw, let her be Kaiba," I said, yawning. "We need a plan. And fast."

"Yeah, who knows who Tea's gonna strike next!" squeaked Yugi. Yami embraced his aibou protectively.

"If Tea's after our hikaris, then we need them protected," growled Bakura. "What are we going to do?"

Marik whipped out his Millennium Rod. "At least she doesn't have a Millennium Item," he said. "I'll go search the area. Stay here. ALL of you."

We waited.

---Malik's POV---

As my yami went away, we all sat, tense. No one spoke.

Suddenly, there was a scream of agony. Waves a pain came crashing into me and I shrieked.

"DAMMIT, NO, YAMI, WHAT'S HAPPENING TO YOU?!" I couldn't help but scream. No… not my yami, my beloved yami…

Bakura and Yami ran outside to help my yami and the Duel Monsters followed. "Malik, what's happening?" said Ryou, worried.

I gasped in pain before all went black.

---Bakura's POV---

The Pharaoh and I, with the Duel Monsters behind us, ran outside. There we found Marik on the ground, bleeding VERY badly. His face was deathly pale, even for the Egyptian. Well, you know what I'm saying. He was literally white. "Marik, what happened to you?" I said, running over to him. I wasn't that close to Marik, but he was still someone I respected slightly.

He only managed one word. "Duck."

I ducked, just in time. A fireball zoomed over my head. I looked back and saw Seiyaryu (yes, this is a real card: 2500 ATT with 2300 DEF. I have it.) flying above me. Our Duel Monsters distracted it.

"Bakura…" gasped Marik. I looked at him. "Look after Malik… please…" He looked at peace for a moment, his chest heaving. Slowly, his chest slowed down… then it stopped altogether.

There have not been many times that I've cried. Not in my 3000 years. Actually, I've only cried once, when I saw my village being burned, thus my family being killed. But I made it twice that day. Before I knew it, hot tears were flooding down my cheeks. I really _did _consider Marik as a friend. But now he was gone.

(an: I don't know if Bakura really did cry when his village was burned down, but it _might _make sense…)

---Yugi's POV---

I looked at Malik's pale form. He had fainted after screaming in agony. But now…

Malik woke with a start, looked around, and howled. It was in pain and longing. "No!" he sobbed. Sobbed? Malik Ishtar was… _crying_?

"He's gone, he's gone… no I can't believe it he's gone!"

"Malik…" I said slowly.

"No, my yami's gone, he's gone… MARIK'S DEAD!" he screamed. The silence after those words was thick enough to cut with a knife. "HE'S DEAD! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT MY YAMI'S DEAD!!!"

As if on cue, my yami and Bakura walked right in. Both were caked with blood and looked exhausted. I almost gasped when I saw Bakura's face. Not only was it covered in blood, but it was covered in… tears. Genuine tears were streaming down his face. "I'm sorry," he muttered. "There was nothing I could do." Bakura had been carrying someone. The silence was unbearable when we saw who.

Marik – Malik's yami – was lying in his arms as he put him on the bed. He was covered in blood, but it was the look on his face that saddened me most. His eyes were closed, his lips slightly parted, and… he looked, for possibly the first time, at peace.

"His last wish was for me to look after Malik," Bakura murmured. "I swear on my life that I shall, and that I shall avenge him, Malik." He lay a gentle hand on the young boy's shoulder.

Malik was looking at his yami, at his _love_, in shock. "He died… to save us," he said quietly. "He died protecting us…" Tears streamed down his face. "I…" No more words came out of his mouth before Malik collapsed in tears. "Yami…" he choked. "Yami…"

* * *

Wasn't that a cheerful first chapter? NOW DON'T KILL ME!!!! Seriously. It was like when J.K. Rowling killed …………….. in book 5 (no spoilers for those who haven't read it! sorry!)

And anyway, I decided not to write any more. Man, if you're angry at this chapter, you'll MURDER me when you finish the story.

Another note: I decided that the third story will have a DIFFERENT plotline than the original trilogy. The plotline will end in this story, and the last one will be a bit of an epilogue. It, however, will still be called Millennium.


End file.
